Pokemon Trainers Joy and Jenny
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: All Joys become nurses and all Jennys become police officers, right? Wrong, there is one Joy and one Jenny who wishes to be the best pokemon masters. Follow their adventures as they catch pokemon, challenge gym leaders, face Team Rocket and even meet some legendary pokemons.


Purestrongpoem: I don't own Pokemon's characters. Enjoy.

Pokemon Trainers Joy and Jenny

The sun was shining brightly and the birds chirped. A girl with pink hair tied up in two hoops looked out her window and sighed. She turned away from the window and decided to go out. As she was walking, she bumped into her identical sister. Her sister looked down at her.

She said, "Hi, Aylen. You should look at where you are going."

Aylen blushed and said, "I am sorry, sister."

Her big sister smiled. "It is alright. Have you finished your homework for nursing school?"

"Yes, I finished."

"That is wonderful. Since you are done, do you want to help Lily with the pokemon?"

"Alright. I will get Happiny."

Aylen went to her room. Happiny just awakened from her sleep. She looked at Aylen and smiled.

Aylen smiled back and said, "Come on, it is time to go help in the pokemon center." Happiny followed her as she followed her sister to the pokemon center where many trainers were waiting for their pokemon to get better. Aylen smiled back at the trainers and continued walking behind her sister. Lily, her other sister turned and smiled.

Lily asked, "Have you come here to help?"

Aylen nodded.

Lily said, "You can help with the charmander."

Aylen nodded again and walked over to the charmander. She gave the charmander a potion and the charmander immediately healed.

She walked over to the trainer and said, "Your charmander is better but needs to rest for at least one day."

The trainer said, "Thank you so much. I noticed that you looked around my age."

"Yes, I am only ten. I am helping my sister with her duties. When I get older, I will be a nurse too like my sister."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Does all the Joys want to become a nurse?"

Aylen remained silent. After a few minutes, she spoke, "Yeah, we are supposed to."

"Supposed to? You don't sound like you want to be a nurse."

"I don't but I have to."

"No, you don't. What do you want to be?"

Aylen bit her lip. "A pokemon master."

The trainer gasped, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell your sisters?"

"Yeah, I did. But they laughed at the idea and said I will grow out of it. It is the duty of the Joy family to help pokemons. I am not against the idea of helping pokemon but I want an adventure and I want to explore. I want to battle and meet new pokemon and people. I don't want to be surround by injured pokemon everyday and healing them. I am not saying that is a bad thing. I love helping pokemon and it make me smile but I want something more, if you know what I mean."

The trainer smiled. "I do."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. But if I were you, I would choose my own path. By the way, I am Sam Kigriv. What is your name?"

"Aylen Joy."

"Aylen, nice name. Bye and thanks again."

"Bye."

Aylen watch the trainer go. She stood there until somebody gave her a surprise hug. She gasped and turned around to see her friend, Matt. Her friend had brown hair and blue eyes.

She asked, "Matt, what are you doing here?"

Matt answered, "Oh, come on. You don't miss me. I am here to help."

"Oh, thanks."

"Of course, I will be helping a friend and a step ahead of fulfilling my dream."

Aylen laughed. "You mean to be a nurse."

"Yeah."

"You know that will never happen."

Matt laughed. "That is what you think. Besides you are ten, do you know what that means."

"No."

"You get to be a pokemon trainer!"

Everyone turned to look at Matt, Aylen quickly covered his mouth and laughed nervously. The people turned back to do whatever they doing.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry. There is something I want to show you but first we have to meet the others."

"Alright."

Aylen walked toward Lily and asked, "Umm...is it alright if..."

Lily interrupted her, "Sure."

Aylen blinked. "How did you know?"

"Because Matt is there."

"Oh. Bye, I will be back at six."

Aylen walked to Matt. Happiny jumped into her arms. Matt grinned and ran out of the Pokemon Center. Alyen followed and they ran to their tree house which was only four blocks near the pokemon center. Aylen and Matt climbed up the tree house where two girls were waiting for them. One of the girls had medium, spiky blue hair and brown eyes while the other girl have long, curly orange hair tied up in a ponytail with blue eyes.

The girl with the blue hair asked, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Officer Jenny. Aylen was talking to one of the trainers at the Pokemon Center and she looked like she had too much fun. I didn't want to interrupt," said Matt.

Aylen rolled her eyes while the girl said, "You know I don't like it when you call me that. Besides I am not an officer yet."

The girl with the orange hair said, "Doesn't matter. We are all here and we should explain things. Matilda, you can explain it to Aylen."

Matilda turned to Aylen and explained, "Matt, Dominique and I thought of a great idea. You know that you and I want to be pokemon trainers while Matt wants to be a nurse and Dominique wants to be an officer. Both of us are ten, so why don't we go and be pokemon trainers while Matt and Dominique continue studying to be a nurse and officer."

Aylen stopped her, "Stop there. There is no way our families are going to let us be pokemon trainers. It is in my genes to be a nurse while it is in your genes to be a officer. We can't change that."

"Screw the genes and them. I can't live like this. I don't want to be an officer for the rest of my life and regret it. I think you would hate that too. What do you really want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Yes, it does."

"Ayleeennnn."

"No, this conservation is over."

Aylen was about to walk out when Matilda called out. Aylen turned to see Matilda.

She spoke, "If you change your mind, meet us at Professor Almond's lab at twelve. I am going to leave tonight. It is then or never."

Aylen turned away and climbed down the treehouse with Happiny following her. She walked back home thinking at what Matilda told her. She sighed. She had no idea what to do. She opened the door and walked in.

Her sister, Magaret smiled and said, "Dinner."

Aylen walked into the dining room and sat down. Magaret set down the food and Aylen ate in silence. She was still thinking. She didn't know what to do. She want to go with Matilda to be pokemon trainers. But she knows she is not allow to. Her mind is still filled with pros and cons from each side. Magaret noticed that Aylen was feeling down.

She asked, "Aylen, is something the matter?"

Aylen shook her head and put the dish in the sink. She went upstairs while Happiny followed her. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she turned and faced a concern Happiny.

She asked, "Happiny, what should I do?"

Happiny walked across her floor, took a book, "How to be a Pokémon Trainer" and gave it to her. Aylen took the book and flipped the pages. It seems Happiny wants her to be a pokemon trainer. She didn't know. She continued thinking and soon she fell asleep.

People were cheering for her, Aylen. It was exhilarating. She turned to look at her opponent. Her opponent had a Cyndaquilout while she had a marill.

The announcer shouted, "Welcome. Today's pokemon battle is Jack vs Aylen. Who will win and who will lose? She smiled and was about to shouted a command to her marill, but she spotted her family looking at her disappointedly. Then to her left side, she spotted her friends cheering for her. She was conflicted. What was she going to do? Then she heard a voice. It sound like the trainer that she spoke today.

He was saying, "Choose your own path."

Her path...her path...what was her path?

He spoke again, "Choose your own path."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Her path was to be the best pokemon master.

Then she opened her eyes and saw her ceiling. She turned to her clock and gasped. It was 11:30 pm. She quickly and quietly packed her things that were important. After she was done, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote:

Dear Lily and Margaret,

I am sorry. I don't want to be a nurse. I want to follow my path. I want to be a pokemon trainer. I am going to leave and you won't see me again until I fulfill my dream of becoming a pokemon master. Don't worry, I am still going to send letters often. I love you and I will miss you dearly. Please understand.

Your sister,

Aylen Joy.

Aylen left the letter on the table. She kissed Happiny and her sisters goodbye and snuck out of the house as quietly as she could. After she was out of the house, she took one last look at the house. She turned around and was about to run to the lab, when she heard "Happiny, Happiny." She turned around to see Happiny panting. She picked Happiny up.

She asked, "Happiny, what are you doing here?"

Happiny looked at her and said, "Happiny, Happiny."

Aylen smiled. She understood. Happiny want to go with her.

"It is going to be very dangerous."

"Happiny, Happ."

Happiny didn't care. Aylen hugged Happiny tightly.

"Thank you."

Aylen held Happiny and ran to Professor Almond's lab. She pushed the door and ran in, almost bumping into someone. She stopped and looked up. It was Matilda. Matilda looked at her in surprise and hugged her. She let go. Besides Matilda was a lilipup. She crouched down and pet the lilipup.

Matilda smiled and said, "That is my starter pokemon. You should go to Professor Almond to get one."

Alyen said, "I don't need a starter pokemon from Professor Almond. I have one already."

"Who?"

Alyen smiled down at happiny and happiny nodded.

"Happiny."

Matilda was suprised. "Happiny? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure. Is that allow, Proffessor?"

The professor walked in. She was a woman around the thirties with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes and glasses.

The professor spoke, "Of course, dear. It depends on you now. Although happiny knows how to fight, that is not it's specialty. Are you sure you want happiny to be your starter? You might have a harder time catching pokemon."

"I am sure, professor. Happiny had always stuck with me and never let me down. Besides, that is what Happiny also wants. Right, happiny?

Happiny nodded and Aylen smiled.

"Alright, then if that is what you wants."

Matt and Dominique ran over and hugged them.

Dominique said, "Before you go, you will have to change your appearances so the other Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys don't recognize you. Matt, here is an excellent barber."

Matt appeared with scissors in his hand.

"First, the hair," said Matt.

So Matt first cut Alyen's hair a little shorter and dyed her hair orange. Then he cut Matilda's hair very short and dyed her hair purple. Then Dominique did the rest and make sure both was unrecognizable. After they finished, Matt, Dominique and Professor Almonds showed them the mirror.

Dominique commented, "You know, they still sort of look like a Joy and a Jenny."

"Obviously, we did the best we could. We can't absolutely change everything. Sure they look similar to a Joy and a Jenny, but nobody is going to notice," said Matt.

Aylen asked, "Really, are you sure?"

Matt nodded. Dominique started to tear up.

"Oh, my two best friends are going on a pokemon journey. They are following their dreams, their paths. Oh...give your best friend a hug," said Dominique.

Matilda rolled her eyes. The friends moved in for a group hug. Professor Almond gave a huge, squishing hug to all of them. They couldn't breathe if the professor continued.

"Ugh, can't... breathe," gasped Aylen.

The professor let them go.

"Sorry about that. Now do you promise to stay safe?" said the professor.

Matilda answered, "Yeah, don't worry about us."

"You will send us pictures, call us in private and send letters to your siblings, right?"

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry."

"You have all your things, pokedex and pokeballs?"

"Yes, we do. Now stop worrying."

Aylen laughed while Matilda huffed.

"Alright, then. Bye, we will missy you."

"Bye," said Matt and Dominique.

"Bye," said Aylen and Matilda.

Aylen and Matilda left and waved goodbye. Matt, Dominique and Professor Almond watched until they couldn't see the two trainers anymore.

Purestrongpoem: I am not happy with the first chapter. Oh well, please review.


End file.
